


Why

by FairyNiamh



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Jealousy, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2017, Not Beta Read, angry masturbation, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 21:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: Riley hates himself for his feelings.





	Why

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmatheslayer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/gifts).



> written for emmatheslayer who left this prompt: _I like spike and Riley maybe Riley masterbates about spike when he's alone and Buffy walks in or something/_

Riley stormed into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him. He yanked off his clothes and threw them across the room.

Why in the hell did the fucking blond menace of a vampire have to plague his thoughts? The fucker would pop up, smirking at him while draped across Xander's back. The asshole knew what he did to him.

He wrapped his right hand around his erection and stroked his hard cock, remembering how the vampire had drug his blunt human teeth across tanned flesh. He brought his left hand to his neck and raked his fingernails across his flesh, imagining himself sitting him the silly boy's place.

Riley was a warrior, he could understand the vampire better than his current love interest. Buffy would understand, she wanted Spike too.

"Hey Riley," he heard his girlfriend say just as he shot his load. He blushed and cleaned himself up. He had only whispered Spike's name, unlike the last time. His secret was safe, for now.

~Fin~


End file.
